


A Candle In Your Window

by Madlymiho



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, it's a slow burn so be patient for the naughty part!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/pseuds/Madlymiho
Summary: You have been working for a few months in a very well-known tavern to pay for your studies, but you dream about another life... One day, a certain emperor of the sea enters you bar, shattering your world, your soul, and your heart...
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. A Yonko in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an absolute shameless self-insert of the reader (yes ME as well) with my favorite yonko aka Shanks.
> 
> Non-betaread as well! 
> 
> If you like it don't hesitate to leave kudos because I will certainly keep going with this story mhmhhhh

Chapter 1 : A Yonko in Town

It’s a been a few months since you’re working for Mazel, the well-known former pirate who now owns a tavern downtown; his golden retirement after many years sailing the seas. The job isn’t the most entertaining, but at least, you’re having enough money to pay your studies. There’s a lot of people who comes in and out of the tavern, most of the time travelers, all of them coming back from different islands, stories about treasures and beasts for everyone to listen. Somehow, you like it deeply. It’s always crowded and warm inside, and you feel just at home whenever they all tell you about what you have always craved in life. Yes, it’s a dream for you. One day you will probably get on a boat and disappear far away from this island, chasing after your wishes of freedom and adventures. It’s a hidden promise you made with yourself a long time ago, when you’d be bored enough to stop your studies and run away. But from now, you appreciate hearing the many stories of those strangers, looking at them with fire in the eyes, your heart racing slightly faster than usual. 

Speaking of your heart, yours is entirely free, but also hurt enough to be closed forever. At 24 years old, you have lived enough drama in your life to wish not to have a boyfriend anymore. You’re afraid of this cursed feeling which slowly paralyzed every of your brain functions, all of your instincts almost numb, as you’re unable to think anymore. You don’t want to end up in your bedroom again, giving yourself to someone who’s not that honest nor worthy, offering a piece of your tender heart, looking at them crushing it days after days, using your kindness as the tool of your own desperation. That’s also why you like this job. Being the waitress gives you all the reasons to turn down every man who tries to seduce you, pretending that your boss, Mazel, wouldn’t be that pleased if you abandon yourself to such a delusional passion while you’re paid to work for him. Convenient, indeed… Until the day your life has been shattered for good.

The first thing your saw about him was his charming smile, quickly followed by a powerful and genuine laugh. It was like hearing thousands of angels and demons bursting into an impossible chorus, all of them singing for the glory of this man’s aura. You almost dropped your tray that night, unable to focus for a few seconds, absolutely mesmerized by him. With his own presence, he was enlightening the all area, all the eyes of the tavern lurking at him with a visible curiosity, as if they were all panting for more. More of his laughter exploding like a firework, more of his jokes and stories… More of his name whispered on every mouth. You learnt it after a few days ; he was Shanks, the famous captain of the Red Hair Pirate, one of the four emperor of the sea. You couldn’t believe it, at first. This man, this charming creature, was that fierce and dangerous figure. It felt as impossible as his visit in this tiny tavern, and for months, Shanks never showed up again. That night when you first encounter him was like it has never happened at all, and somehow, since that particular moment, you always feel an odd pinch in your heart whenever the door of the tavern opens up.

* * *

“Ah, Name! Did you get lost?” Mazel greets you as you come in, wiping your forehead after a long day of sun. “I was expecting you earlier!”

“Sorry, I needed to work for my exam next week; I told you it was a big one.” You barely answer, closing the door to catch some fresh air. It’s 5pm, but the place is empty for now. “Why do you need me? There’s no one…”

Mazel rolls his eyes and simply puts a few barrels on the bar.

“We are expecting a large crew tonight. I heard in town that there were several pirate ships anchored in the arbor and they will all probably visit the place.”

You frown, not very reassured nor pleased by what you have just heard. When there are different pirates gathered at the same place, it’s not always easy to control them, especially when they are drunk.

“Do you really want to have them all here?” You sigh, walking behind the bar to help him securing the barrels of beer and refill the gallons.

Mazel looks at you as if you have just insulted him, clicking his tongue impatiently.

“Of course I want to have them all here!” He snarls and shakes his head. “And you better be ready to work quickly tonight! I need you to be focus.”

“Fine.” You snap as well, not really enthusiast about the future events.

“Here.” Mazel plasters a notebook against your chest, along with a pen. “Go to the basement and make the all inventory. I need to prevent any burglar, so hurry up to be done before the opening!”

“What?” You catch the notebook before it falls on the ground. “It’s impossible, you have dozens of shelves, barrels and stuff you’re hiding everywhere!”

He grabs your shoulder and pushes on it, forcing you to start walking into the direction of the basement.

“Then you better move your ass, minx!”

  
  


* * *

When you get back from the basement, of course, the place is already crowded as hell. Dozens of pirates are here, loudly joking and yelling, almost half-drunk already. You make your way to the bar, using your tininess to pass them all, finishing your race behind the counter where Mazel abruptly throws to your face your usual apron. You put it on without a word, exhaling for a second, before you look at your first client and give him your most polite and welcoming smile.

“A beer miss,” the man says as he puts some money on the bar. He’s very tall, a few scar crossing the side of his face, a long grey ponytail falling behind his back. He’s looking behind him for a second, and then put another coin on the wooden counter. “Make another one; my captain has his jug almost empty.”

He gives you a polite smile and you just nod, feeling comfortable with this stranger. At least, he’s having manners, and it’s more enjoyable for you. You put two pints of beer on the counter and grip the money, counting them mentally.

“Sir, you gave too much!” You point out before he would disappear in the crowd, putting yourself on your tiptoes to wave at him.

Another smile, almost imperceptible, but real and truly warm.

“Keep the change.”

You giggle and turn your head to serve another client, a strange feeling of happiness blooming inside of your guts. You don’t know why, but there’s something very enjoyable tonight. Despite the many yells and shouts, people are acting civil, and it’s not always the case when the place is all crowded like this.

“Hurry up!” Mazel shoves a tray in your arms with snacks, sausages, cheese and a jar of beer on it. “Bring it to table 41, would ya?”

You don’t argue, gripping the tray with all of your strength, silently praying that no one will make you fall during your journey to the farthest table of the bar. You apologize a multiple times, bumping into everyone, avoiding some intrusive hands trying to steal some slices of cheese right from the tray. After a moment, you finally spot the table 41, and recognize the man with the ponytail, who’s peacefully drinking on his beer. You put on your best “commercial” smile, coming closer, until you hear something, which paralyzed you entirely. You feel your heart suddenly racing into your chest, pounding so hard that you’re feeling dizzy. The man with the ponytail moves slightly on his chair, and suddenly, it’s all of your vision which goes entirely blurry. It’s  _ him _ . That man you have seen a few months ago. That man who’s known to be Shanks, one of the emperor of the sea. You gulp and slowly start to walk again, feeling the dark stare of Mazel on your back. You promised him to be quick tonight, after all, and your boss isn’t someone you want to piss off. 

Shanks is occupied telling stories to his people, a bunch of mesmerized women invited as well, all of them looking at him as if he’s just the most appetizing treat they ever seen. You make your way to finally reach the table, securing the tray with your hands as you put it down slowly.

“Here, let me help.” The man with the ponytail says as he grabs the different plates and starts to dispose them on the table to ease your work.

“You don’t have to!” You gasp, looking over your shoulder. If Mazel sees that, you’re going to have a really hard time later.

“Benn is always ready to help, you can’t change his nature, miss.” Another voice chuckles, tearing your guts into millions of butterflies.

As the tray isn’t there to hide your face anymore, you feel the piercing eyes of Shanks looking at you with interest. You’re thankful that the tavern is really hot right now, otherwise, it would have been obvious that the reason why you’re blushing is only because he just started to talk to you.

“Are you new? I don’t remember Mazel having a young girl serving here…” Shanks asks, scratching his beard with his eternal charming smile.

“No, not new, sir.” You shake your head. “I’m just usually behind the bar. I think it’s a gift from the house so my boss wanted me to bring it to you.” You point at the dishes with your fingers.

“See,” Shanks sighs as he looks at Benn. “I should always be the one to order to the bar. I almost missed this one.”

You furiously blush, managing not to shake on your legs. You politely smile, deciding to run away before your embarrassment would become too obvious.

“Hey, miss!” Shanks shouts as you are already turning your back. “Can’t you stay for a second and have a drink with us?”

This time, you’re ready. Turning men down has been your business for a little while, and you know exactly how to proceed. You look over your shoulder, your eyes finally meeting his for the very first time. But you don’t blink, you don’t blush anymore. For a second, it’s like time itself has stopped its race. His deep blue eyes are inviting you to say yes, as if millions of mermaids are singing in a pool of sapphires, trying to convince you. But before you would drown yourself in his irises, you curl your lips into your most beautiful and self-assured smile.

“No, thank you sir. I have to work.”

Shanks tilts his head, his expression changing. If before he was playing his role of playboy, perfectly wearing his mask of seduction, now, for a second, you see something different. Your answer, somehow, has tickled something within him. As he’s still looking at you, he grabs the handle of his pint and smirks, not even adding anything. You quickly turn your head, your legs walking back in the direction of the bar. Something happened. You don’t know exactly why, but you’re sure that Shanks would never looked at you the same from now.

For the rest of the evening, you have been too focused to actually take a look on Shanks’ table. The many pirates gathered in the tavern have been rather active, and before the all of them would actually reeling to the door, ready to find a place to crash, you have never stopped working. Sighing behind your bar, you are cleaning the many empty drinks in front of you, tired and sore after such a tremendous and busy night. 

“You don’t serve anymore?” A charming voice calls in front of you, and you don’t even have to lift your stare to know that Shanks is there. But you do it. You want to see how he looks after a night of binge drinking. 

Handsome. You can’t help but smile. 

“Care for another one?” You ask as you already put an empty jug near the beer’s barrel. 

But Shanks shakes his head, while he sits on a stool and massages his temples. 

“No, thank you. It wouldn’t be reasonable, I have to deal with some business tomorrow and I need to have a clear mind.” 

You smirk and he notices it. He raises an eyebrow, giving you an amused look. 

“By any chance, are you mocking me, miss?” He giggles, resting his head against the palm on his hand. 

“A bit.” You blush, and quickly looks down, suddenly so fascinated with the dirty pints disposed on the counter. “It’s just… You don’t seem someone really reasonable in general.” 

You hear a genuine laugh escaping from his throat, his voice slightly broken because of the booze, and maybe the tiredness. You act before you even think about it ; without a word, you pour some fresh water into a glass and add a slice of lemon, sliding it on the counter. 

“Here,” you point with your nose. “For the headache.” 

Shanks grabs the glass and smiles, winking when he lifts the glass up to his face, before he immediately drinks it in one breath. You look at the drop of water hurtling down his beard, wishing that you could follow all of them with your tongue, before vividly shaking your head innerly because it’s definitely wrong. Your eyes can’t get away from his moving Adam’s apple, feeling your own mouth become dangerously dry. When Shanks puts the glass down on the counter, he notices your shifty stare, and that obvious blush on your features. But as a gentleman, he doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Thank you.” He gives you his most genuine and seductive smile, his mesmerizing eyes always watching your movements. “I was about to say miss, but… I’d rather know your name, if you don’t mind.” 

You furiously squeeze the handle of the pint you’re cleaning, feeling your heart racing. 

“Why?” You can’t help but ask. It’s useless after all… He will certain forget about you tomorrow. 

He shrugs, locks on his red hair tickling his nose as he seems more serious. 

“I want to be able to greet you properly, next I will come in town.” He says with a deeper voice. “I like this place, I need to do business not so far from here so… I will certainly be back sooner or later.” 

He sounds so careless, but somehow, you feel something hidden in the tone of his voice. Is it a sort of promise? Does he really wish to see you again? 

“Name,” you say a bit abruptly, as Shanks frowns again. “My name is Name.” 

A bright smile appears on his lips, certainly bigger than usual with all the booze he had tonight, but sincere. He nods and gets off his stool, placing his coat around his shoulders. 

“Name.” He repeats, turning his back. “That’s pretty.” 

You can’t even talk as you look at him waving at you before he walks to the door, joining his first crewmate, Benn. You don’t know how to think anymore. You don’t know how to breath.

But what you know is that you desperately want to see him again. 

  
  



	2. Pirate Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going pretty well since the Red Hair Pirates are in town. You feel yourself more at ease with them... But somehow, you also know that it won't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it continues! 
> 
> If you want to say hi, my tumblr is @madlymiho

Chapter 2 : Pirate Stories

“He has an ace in his sleeve.” You whisper into Benn’s ear, while you’re putting down two fresh jugs of beer on the table. 

“You do?” Benn looks up, digging his serious eyes into the drunk irises of his captain. 

Shanks remains quiet for a moment, before he eventually throws his cards on the table, and exaggeratedly sighs. 

“Why did you do that?” He growls to you before bursting into a good laugh, patting Benn’s shoulder with a friendly gesture. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist!” 

Benn rolls his eyes and gathers the cards on the table, clicking his tongue, his cheeks slightly pinker than usual, while Shanks is already messing with him again. Yasopp winks at your face, while you just smile and turn around to leave them to their argument. You feel delighted for a few weeks. The Red Hair pirates didn’t leave town after your encounter with their captain, and since their business seems to take more time than they would expect, they gift you with their presence every night for three weeks, almost a month already. It doesn’t mean that you became utterly close to them, but they are always making you feel right at your place when they are around. They are easy to chat with, always willing to help whenever you are carrying too much pints in your arms. For a perfect stranger, it would have been hard to believe that they are all pirates, but honestly, you don’t pay attention anymore. You just happily grin whenever you see them entering the tavern, already loudly arguing on many subjects. It’s a part of your daily life now. It thrills you to run to your work as soon as you are over with school duties, and most of the time, you end up closing the tavern with Mazel, unable to come home early. 

But sometimes, despite your usual bubbly mood, you remember that this moment won’t last forever. Trapped in the darkest places of your heart, everyday, you have this terrible feeling that Shanks will announce his departure soon. Nothing has happened between the two of you, yet, you can’t help ; you need to be honest with yourself. Honest because there’s that piece of heart he quietly stole from you, even if he certainly didn’t notice. You keep watching him when he’s around, feeling a little pinch in your heart as soon as he’s joking with another girl. You’re blushing and stuttering every time he’s messing with you, and it tends to happen everyday, more and more, when he’s leaning against the bar, his incredible sapphires eyes digging into your soul. Yet, you don’t know. You don’t let yourself having a single shred of hope. Shanks is an easy going person, extravert and passionate. Sometimes you just feel like those numerous butterflies flying in circles around a candle, blindy appealed by the light emanating from it, and it hurts you deeply. It hurts because you’re just like every of these girls you’re so jealous of… 

You’re still lost in your thoughts when you notice that someone is moving to the counter, directly in your direction. You blink a few times and put on your most polite smile, recognizing Shanks making his way to you. He pats the bar with his hand when he’s finally here, smirking shamelessly as he points at you. 

“Minx,” he just says, bringing another shade of red on your cheeks. “You had to turn me in…,” 

“I’m only fair with the most honest pirate in this bar. Poor Benn...” You shrug, and quickly grab an empty jug to fill it with Shanks’ favorite beer while he’s still mischievously laughing. 

“I will really start to believe that you want to get me drunk, Name.” He chuckles as he looks at your hands working quickly to slice a lemon, before you add it to the beverage. 

“You have a very high opinion of myself, captain.” You giggle, and immediately want to punch yourself for sounding so ridiculously flirty. “Getting you drunk is an impossible task.” 

“Try me.” Shanks smiles as he grips the handle of his fresh new pint you’re extending to him, slightly brushing your knuckles for less than a second. 

You almost want to throw up. Did he do it on purpose? The contact has been too short to be sure, but Shanks’ eyes aren’t leaving your face. He wants to say something, you know it. His lips are curling up into his most unbearable smile, as his irises try to read your mind. 

“So, Name,” Shanks continues casually, as if nothing has happened right now. “What are you plans for the future? Don’t you want to go on adventures?” 

You smile, your many dreams of another life boiling into your mind. Of course you don’t want to be that girl behind the counter, serving beers after beers while people are coming and going, living tremendous adventures they can’t stop talking about. You want more. But more means one day taking the sea, and somehow… it frightens you. You don’t have crewmates nor friends interested into sailing, and you’re not really brave enough to gather any crew. Plus ruling them? Ah, it’s not a task made for your tiny shoulders. Shanks seems to notice the many dilemmas exploding inside of your agitated brain. You eventually shrug as you grab a glass and pour some water in it, feeling your throat pretty dry. 

“I don’t know, I have a good life here.” You lie, avoiding his stare, quickly drinking on your tasteless beverage. A deep comparison to your own life, you can’t help but think. 

Shanks shakes his head and spins on his hips, getting off his stool. You almost want to apologize, afraid that you might have broken something, because you somehow just brushed him off. Yet, you don’t say a word, because it would have been stupid to assume such a thing from him. After all, Shanks wouldn’t care if you don’t want to sail at all. 

“Mh, I don’t believe you,” he replies with a warm smile, winking. “Come see us when your shift is over. I know you like our pirate stories.” 

* * *

“You didn’t do that!” You gasp as you’re seated on a chair, looking at all the Red Hair Pirates. “You really didn’t do that?” 

“We were young back then… Our captain was a bit risk-taker sometimes and we had an opportunity.” Yassop smiles as he lifts his beer to cheer with Shanks. 

You’re tired but you don’t want to go home. For once, Mazel abandoned the fight and let you have your fun, but only after you cleaned up the entire place. He appreciates the Red Hair pirates enough to let them hang a bit more in his tavern, way after the closing of the pub. 

“Sengoku’s goat was fine, don’t worry,” Shanks giggles while he pours some gin in your empty glass. Yet, it’s been at least a hour since you stopped drinking. “We kept it for a week and then when we returned it to Marineford. After that, we had to escape from perhaps dozens of war ships.” 

“All of this because you lost a bet in that tavern against Rayleigh, I still can’t believe it…” Benn sighs, bringing another wave of laughters among them all. 

You yawn and tilt your head, resting your cheek against your fist. You could hear them all night long if you could, feeling right at home with all of them. You know that you should stand back up and go home, having a resting sleep before your studies tomorrow… but you just can’t. Your exhausted eyes are moving from a face to another, always stopping on Shanks’ delighted features. How can he be so full of energy when it’s almost the morning? 

After a moment, you don’t notice, but your eyes are closed. It has been a very long day and you can’t keep up with their energies. You only mumble something when you feel your body being moved, suddenly seated somewhere else, your head resting against… a shoulder? You blink difficulty and open your eyes, noticing that you’re actually seated on someone’s lap. You sigh loudly, your stare coming up and up, until you notice locks of red hair and a very charming face. You would have jump back on your feet if you weren’t that tired, but slowly, you manage to lift your head up. 

“Someone seems very tired…,” Shanks whispers, as the rest of the pirates are still loudly talking, not even looking at the two of you. Perhaps it’s something very casual for them? Who knows. You don’t know for how long you have been in the clouds like this. 

“I’m sorry…,” you whisper, trying your best to gather some energy and find the strength to leave these welcoming thighs. You can’t be here… “I should go home.” You state weakly.

“I don’t mind having you here for a little while, Name,” Shanks smiles and moves his hand securing your waist to your face, pressing on your hair so you put your cheek back on his shoulder. “I’ll bring you home. Rest.” 

“You don’t even know where I live…,” you yawn again, your voice betraying a sort of pouting feeling. 

He chuckles and tugs the locks of your hair falling on your face behind your ear, his gesture slow and full of empathy. 

“Mazel is around, I’ll ask him.” 

You want to protest and tell him that it’s absolutely out of question. You want to run away before he would notice your pounding heart and your obvious embarrassment. Yet, his presence feels so reassuring. From the scent of his cologne, to his natural warmness, everything yells at you to stay put and don’t move anymore. He turns his head and looks at you in the eyes for a second, offering you his eternal charming smile. You don’t fight anymore, pushing your cheek against his shoulder until you feel the tiredness winning one more time. As Shanks tenderly brushes your waist, rocking you slightly with his body, you finally fall asleep against his shoulder, your mind wandering somewhere you wouldn’t remember in the morning. 

“Name?” You hear somewhere in your dream, a soft voice calling you over and over again. 

You eventually frown, feeling something chilly on your skin. It’s so cold, suddenly. You shiver and blink several times, not understanding what’s happening. It’s pretty dark around ; you notice that there’s the sky above your head, shy stars brightening the sky lazily, far away from you. Someone is carrying you somewhere, but you don’t even remember where you are supposed to be. The last memory you have is… Shanks, asking you to fall asleep against his shoulder while you were at your work. You focus on your body and slowly feel that there’s a hand strongly wrapped around your waist, your head lolling a bit on your shoulders. 

“Shanks?” You call, turning your head to look at the man who’s carrying you. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” He answers, moving a bit his arm to place you more comfortably against his chest. 

You don’t even know how he can possibly carry you like this, but you are too tired and embarrassed to ask the question. You’re not even able to know what time is it, and where does he actually lead you. 

“I can walk…,” You mumble after a second, wiggling gently for him to understand that you’re not at your best right now. 

“Oh, sure…” Shanks answers with a slightly apologizing voice, helping you getting back on your feet. 

You look around and recognize your street, the streetlights enlightening the whole area. The house you rent is a bit farther, down the muddy road, and you believe that you don’t need Shanks’ help anymore. Fact is… You don’t know how to build a conversation now that you’re only with him. You have been dreaming about this moment a lot, yet, you have never prepared yourself truly. Shanks gives you his everlasting comforting smile and flushes his only hand into his pocket, creating a little with his arm for you to hold. His eyes travel from your hand to his forearm and you timidly grab it, even if you want to punch yourself for being so weak. Is it so hard to tell him that you’re a grown up and you can walk home by your own? 

“Aren’t you cold? I looked everywhere but I didn’t see any coat at Mazels.” Shanks asks while he looks at your trembling body. 

“Usually I don’t come home at this time of the night…” You answer, biting your bottom lip to prevent it from quivering anymore. “I came to work right after my classes and it was warm.” 

“A true pirate never give up on their coat.” Shanks chuckles, gripping the edge of his own jacket to roll it around your shoulders. “Come here, you don’t want to catch a cold.” 

You’re still quivering but it’s definitely not because you’re cold anymore. Being so closed to him create those thousand of butterflies within your guts, all of them with sharp and abrasive wings, cutting every piece of your belly as you feel weak and desperate. You don’t know how to interpret his behaviors, and you wish that you weren’t such a busy mind sometimes… Because it’s probably nothing. Just a kind man helping a cold waitress and nothing more. 

“You’re doing it again…,” Shanks growls, looking straight in front of him, his voice more severe than usual. 

“Doing what?” You frown, looking up, and hoping to find an answer in his eyes. 

“Withdrawing into yourself,” he sighs while you feel his fingers dragging your waist closer. “Each time we speak together, you start to think about something else, and you stop interacting.” 

He really noticed it? You’re surprised. Surprised enough to stop walking and clench your fist. You have thousand of things to tell him, but your throat is dry and you don’t even find the strength to confess. Looking at him is hurtful, more than you would ever believe, but somehow you want him to understand your feelings. And he’s clearly flabbergasted by your sudden stop. 

_ Confess _ . 

You have been stupid enough to develop feelings for a charming pirate, and your lack of control reminds you how pitiful you’re looking right now. You wish that he would open his mouth and drop another childish joke to lower the tension, but he remains agonizingly quiet. It’s like he’s waiting for you to say something, silently encouraging you to open-up to him. Yet, the more you’re trying to muster up your courage, and the more you feel the void under your feet. Eventually, Shanks raises his fingers and cups your jawline, his thumb slowly caressing your cheek. 

“It’s late, you must be tired.” He says to lower the pressure, but also tell you that you don’t have to say anything. “I just want to walk you home before my departure.” 

“Departure?” You immediately shout, your eyes betraying for a second your anxiety. 

Shanks seems more strained than before, as he slowly nods. 

“We can’t stay here forever. We need to sail away,” his voice sounds painful, full of regrets. “I’m sorry.” He adds. 

You wave your hand as if you’re trying to ward off your own desperation, hiding at your best these terrible feelings you’re experiencing right now. What you have always feared for weeks is happening right now… And you certainly don’t have the composure to pretend that you’re alright. 

“It’s… It’s normal!” You smile, turning around to start walking again. You need to go home. You really need to go home. “You’ll be back eventually.” 

“Yeah, for sure!” Shanks answers, using the same false enthusiasm as yours. 

You both remain silent until you reach the porch of your house, your hand quickly gripping the handle of the door. You don’t know what to do. His presence behind your back only yells at you that he’s about to go for a long time. You won’t be able to see him again. You won’t be able to chat, laugh and share again. What should you do? Because if you expose yourself right now, you know that you will stick a stake right into your already damaged heart. 

“Name?” Shanks calls softly while your hand is still pressuring the handle of the door, but refusing to open it. 

You quickly look above your shoulder, your heart skipping a beat while you notice his concerned features. You painfully turn around, looking at the welcome mat. Shanks slowly closes the distance between the two of you and quietly catches your chin between his index and his thumb, raising your face. You’re quivering again. 

“It was nice to meet you.” He says with a sincere smile, yet, you definitely feel the sadness through this gesture. 

“I…,” you start, searching for your words, your courage, your soul. You harshly swallow your spit, feeling your throat becoming so tight because of the emotions. “Will you come back?” 

Somehow, you feel that he was waiting for you to ask this. He frowns for a second, a long sigh escaping from his throat. He’s about to tell you that he won’t, right? You’re ready. In your head, you already see your heart with a sword floating above it, lazily pulsating until it would be struck by the agonizing truth. 

“I want to…,” Shanks whispers, digging his sapphires eyes into your irises. “But when? I can’t tell… It could be weeks… months… years…” 

Each words are cutting your soul into pieces. Awful goosebumps run on your spine while you close your eyes and feel your bottom lip dangerously trembling, so deeply moved. No… You can’t let yourself go right now. You can’t… 

“I understand…,” You just drop painfully, because understanding is the only thing you’re able to do right now. 

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Shanks abruptly snarls, his fingers slowly gripping your nape to bring you closer. “Tell me I have it all wrong about you.” 

“What?” You blink and looks up, your eyes unable to look away from his gorgeous face anymore. 

Your breathing is erratic, your eyes locked on his inviting lips. What does he try to say? Wrong about what? Shanks seems to search into your soul, his thumb describing slow circles on your nape, as if he’s silently evaluating something. This moment feels like pure torture. You wish that he finally answers to his own question, putting an end to your suffering. Shanks slowly bends down, bringing his face closer from yours. One more time, your heart skips a beat, your fingers automatically gripping his forearm. 

“I have my answer.” He says kindly, before he drops a tender and long kiss on your cheek, right at the corner of your lips. 

You don’t even move, your fingers digging into his arm while you’re absolutely speechless. His lips are burning your skin, setting on fire every cell of your body. Your heart is pounding so hard that you’re afraid for a second it might simply stop its race for good. You wish that this moment wouldn’t stop at all. Yet, Shanks finally steps back, abandoning your face, but also your nape, his fingers slowly releasing your body. You don’t know what you should do right now ; you have thousand of scenario in your mind. But perhaps he chose the best one for you? 

“I’ll be back then,” he says with his usual pleasant voice, his features strangely relieved. “Sooner than you would believe.” 

He catches your hand and raises it to his lips, dropping another kiss on the top of it. 

“Goodnight, Name.” 

Without adding another word, Shanks spins on his feet and walks away from your porch, abandoning you to the numerous and impossible feelings and questions you’re having right now. Every part of your body he touched feel like you’re still melting, your hands still quivering intensely. You eventually turn around and open the door of your house, furiously stepping inside while you lock the door behind you. 

You wish that you could feel relieved and blissful thanks to this kiss… But soon enough, your eyes are full of tears, and all you can think about is that the man you’re slowly falling in love with is about to be gone… And God only knows when he would be back… 


End file.
